


Inner Light

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill notices that something's troubling his little brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Light

“Do you want a cup of tea, Ron?”

“Nope.”

“Can I do…?”

“Thanks, Bill, but no thanks.”

“He knows, Ron.”

“What…?”

“I know, too. Can’t fool my werewolf-sense. Every part of your body’s screaming his name.”

“Is it that clear?”

“Yes, little brother. Be honest to yourself and be honest to Hermione. Don’t give her false hope.”

“I’ve been so stupid…”

“Don’t wanna know. I presume you’ve had your reasons, but it’s never too late to make amends. Don’t let the wind blow away your true feelings.”

“What I’m gonna do?”

“Just follow your inner light and you’ll find him.”


End file.
